


Desperate Measures 2.0

by Hnotonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, F/M, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnotonfire/pseuds/Hnotonfire
Summary: What happens when Dean use a 13 year old girl to 'show Sam the ropes?'





	Desperate Measures 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maximumneptune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumneptune/gifts).



> I hope you don't mind that I made a part 2 of Desperate Measures bc I am inspired after I read your amazing work. I hope you enjoy this! ^_^

"In that case, how about I show you the ropes?"

Sam smiled, downing the drink that his demon brother gave to him. It's not weird anymore, as long as he's with Dean. He doesn't want to go against Dean. He never intended for that in the beginning at all. But now he's beside Dean, where he truly belong.

"How are you going to do that?"

Sam asked, after he have his drink. He look around the bar uninterested since they are completely alone except for the old man cleaning the glass bar across from them. Dean smiled, looking at his glass that had half of the whiskey that he had been drinking.

He got some funny ideas in his head. Only, he needs someone to be the sacrifice in order for him to show the ropes to Sam.

Suddenly, the door of the bar opens and come a 5'3 young girl with big sweaters on, a skirt on her long legs and her hair in pony tail. She's smiling, walking straight to the Bar's bathroom.

Dean smiled, an idea in his head.

"Did you see what I just see, Sammy?"

He ask, Sam still has his eyes on the bathroom door where he tails the young girl with his eyes. A warm heat starts to form in his body and he's sure he's about to burst from excitement. Because he knows what Dean is thinking at the moment.

"Yeah..."

His voice low as he replied, his hands forming a fist, as if imagining him grabbing the girl's hair when he thrust inside her young cunt.

Dean's lips form a smirk, standing up from the stool he had been sitting on and look at Sam.

He's sure that Sam is not naive.

"That is how I'm going to show you the ropes, little brother."

He says, patting Sam's back lightly, giving him a signal to follow him towards the girl.

They're going to ruin her.

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

You went out of the bathroom stall, relieve that you were able to pee after a long while.

Your school is running out of water and you have no choice but to wait till you get home. But since you're going to pass this bar on the way home, you think it's best if you 'let go' here.

Of course, it sure did give a false impression to the old man outside when you enter. But you didn't care.

The bar is empty with just the two men outside. You only notice their figure, not their faces. Not that you care, anyway. You check your face if there's something on it, but find nothing.

The bathroom is kind of scary. You feel odd, like something is coming your way. The light is dull for a moment but you brush it off. It's normal for anyone to feel this way when they're alone in the bathroom. Right?

Before you could get out of the room, the door is opened and your eyes were wide once you saw two large men came in.

They're faces were blank, that it had your heart pounding. You turn around from the mirror, facing them with shaking legs from fear. You see the slightly shorter man close the door with a smirk on his face. His green eyes seems hollow as he stare at you, along with the taller man with slightly short hair. You were petrified to the ground, unable to move your body.

What the hell do they want from you?

"Um... This is the ladies..."

You say, your voice small but then again it has always been. But at this moment, your voice sounded  _very_ small, showing how scared you are.

"We know, babe."

Again, the green eyed one says, making his moves towards you. The tall guy smirked, standing with his hands in his pockets.

"What- what are you doing here? HELP! H-"

You screamed as hard as you could, until the man who is in front of you grab your arms in a crushing grip. You struggled, desperate to get away but too no avail with your mouth still screaming. The man is too strong for you.

"No need to scream, honey. We already killed the old man outside."

The tall man says, taking off his jacket with a scary grin. The jacket drop to the floor at his feet, as he too, advanced towards you, beside you as well.

"Aww, Sammy. I want her to scream. It gets me hard."

He says, close to your ears that it had you once again shivering. 'Sammy' chuckled, grabbing you harshly by the torso as the man who held you let go of you.

'Sammy's' arms wrapped around your torso, his breath tickeled your ears.

"Ah!"

You squealed, feeling him nibbling on your left ears as your eyes widen and your legs clench together from the feeling of his huge bulge rubbing on your small hips.

"Damn, it has been awhile for you, huh, Sam?"

The green eyed man ask, and for a second, you forgot about him from  Sam harassing you. Your tears now running down your cheeks, scared of the two men.

"Yeah, I haven't got laid like, in 2 weeks already."

You cried harder, feeling his hot breath again close to your ears but quickly moves to your neck. Your breath hitched, wanting to get away. Furiously, you shake your head, with tears still dripping down your young skin.

"No... Please, no..."

You beg, but it did nothing to the two men. The green eyed man chuckled lowly, and the man who is assaulting you at the moment is sucking harder into your tender skin.

"No..."

Sam let go of your delicate neck with a loud pop, his saliva running down on your dainty neck. He chuckled lowly, letting go of you to open his jeans. You sobbed harder at the sound of his belt coming down. Without thinking much, you run towards the door, and Dean was quick to lift you up into his arms. 

"Where the fuck you think you're going, sweetheart?"

He purred into your ear, his eyes rolling back when he sniff your hair.  

"God, you smell of fear, darling."

" and that's what demon like me are fond off."

He says with a laugh, and your eyes widen when you heard what he said. It couldn't be...

_No. It can't be it. He... he can't be a..._

"That's right, honey. I am a demon."

"No..."

You say in defeat more than an objection. You doubt this man is lying because there's something malicious within him that made your heart stopped, from the moment he and Sam enter this bathroom. 

"Dean, this girl is scared shitless. Let's lighten her up, already."

Sam says, and you trash around to be free. You don't want these man to... do what ever they are planning to do to you. You're too young for this. Too young to get your cherry popped. 

"Please, no... no... I don't want this..."

"Please..."

You beg, your eyes hurt from you crying and pleading. You just want to go home to your parents. You just want to be able to save yourself until marriage.

_You didn't grow up to become a slut._

"Who gives a fuck on what you want, darling. We only care about what  _we_ want, sweet cheeks."

He whispered, and you can only sob as he lower you down to the ground alongside himself. 

"Now, Sam. You lay her down and fuck her. Show that you too can be just like your big bro."

Dean says while looking at his brother, and smirk down at you when he shift his gaze towards you. 

"Sammy there is eager to fuck ya, babe." 

He look down on your dress and smiled. 

"And I can see why."

He stand up, letting Sam proceed towards you with an evil grin that made your stomach drop and your sobs coming out again and again.

"Please... don't take my virginty... please... I'm only 13..."

You plead, hoping for them to hear you out, even if they are evil and one of them claim their selves to be a demon. 

"Please..."

"Oh, I've never had a virgin before, Dean!"

Sam yelled out excited, looking down at you as he push you hard that it had your head spinning from pain. All you can do is whimper and cry as the man proceed to take off your white uniform. 

When the clothes are off of you, you were silently crying, too tired to cry out from fear and disgust. You let Sam wander his big, calloused hands around your body and into your small breast. You whimper, making him and Dean both chuckle. 

"Your breast are perfect. They're not too big and not too small. They're perfect and perky. Isn't it, Dean?" 

He ask, looking at Dean behind him who had his hands folded while he look at the two of you. 

"Yeah. Can't wait for my turn, Sammy." 

He says, ad you just cried silently. Sam then kissed the corner of your lips, and down to your neck and collarbone and onto your nipples.

"Fuck, taste good. Come over here and try this out, Dean."

Sam whisper as soon as he latch off of your right nipple.  You cry again, and Dean hop off the counter and went towards you. He duck down quickly and suck into your left nipple and rolled his eyes back. 

"Woah, virgin breast taste good." 

He says out loud, and the two of them continued their assault towards you. You close your eyes and cry. 

"I think I want to eat her pussy."

Sam says, going lower towards you.

"No... stop... please...."

"Oh, that sounds so good on you, baby."

Dean purred, and immediately Sam's tongue latched on your slit. You let out a yelp, surprised at the gesture. It felt... pleasurable. In an instant, he lap on your open lips and made a loud sound that made you cry and moan. It goes on, and you find yourself shaking your head and moaning at the same time. 

"Think about it, Sam. You're about to prove your cruelty by breaking this virgin. Isn't it great?" 

Dean says, walking around you and look at you with a smirk. 

"Oh, she's begging for it, Sammy."

He says, as his brother keeps on licking you and pleasuring you. You whimper, your hand crawled onto the floor and reach towards Dean's leg. 

"Please... No... Please... I... I'm a virgin..."

"Looks like you can't stop babbling and so I gotta do something about it, don't I?"

Dean ask, and you see him undo his jeans. You saw his huge shaft that made your pure heart thump relentlessly. This is the first time you ever seen  a man. He advanced towards you and quickly shove his cock into your small mouth unwillingly. You down the long, thick shaft into your throat, gagging immediately when he keeps pushing in. 

"Mfffh....!"

Your muffled scream were heard as the two men assaulted you, until Sam finished tasting you. He looks at you with a satisfied grin, sharing a look with Dean. 

"Go ahead, Sammy."

His brother instructed, and he agonizingly entered you. 

It was painful. So painful that you didn't remember when was the last time you got hurt like this. You were crying while pleasuring Dean unwillingly as your tiny hands went to his thigh, your eyes water while you were forced into oral sex. 

"Pweaff... Ssssfop.... Pweaff... Itff hurtff..."

You say, muffled from Dean's dick while Sam ram into you. The man chuckled, as well as Dean. Sam could feel your blood, your pussy opening for him. Your first time was taken  by Sam. And it was rape. It was painful. 

You cried when Sam finally let out his many seeds into your body. He roughly pull out and watch as his brother still face fucking you. 

"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

Dean screamed letting go of your face as you cry. He pumped his shaft fast and spray it on you. You flinched slightly when he grab your face and let his goo run down your young face. 

"Ah, fuck, feels good, doesn't it, Sam?"

Sam ask, straightening up his pants and Dean did the same thing. You cried, putting yourself into a sitting position and cry. 

"Aww, baby, don't cry. Didn't we just given you the best fucking ever?"

Dean taunts you, and laugh at his words with Sam. You cried, hugging yourself on the floor. The two walk out to the door, but then Sam turn towards you and said,

"By the way, thanks for being a sacrificial lamb for me."

You cry non stop until the evil men left, and you can feel the coldness of this world around you. 

 


End file.
